Dear No One
by saya sayya
Summary: [HunKai/SeKai] But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold Someone to give me the jacket when it's cold 'Cause when the time is right You'll be here, but for now Dear no one, this is your love song


Dear No One

HunKai little bit LuMin

Romance? Angst? Aneh!

T/Oneshoot

FF ini milik saya dari otak saya dan untuk cast milik mereka sendiri. Typo bertebaran dan cerita aneh. Jika TIDAK SUKA jangan dibaca dan kalau maksa tanggung aja sendiri akibatnya.

Pst, kalimat yang tebal bisa diartikan dengan penekanan atau teriakan kemarahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara musik yang bergema di salah satu ruang _dance_ fakultas seni kala itu bergema di sore menjelang malam itu. Hentakan kaki yang mengikuti alunan musik seakan mengiringi tiap bait dan melodi sang musik. Di ruangan itu hanya ada dua namja yang sedang menari tanpa peduli dengan peluh mereka yang bercucuran.

Kedua namja yang sedang menari itu mengikuti beat dan tempo musik yang mengalun. Gerakan mereka yang saling mengisi semakin menambah ketertarikan semua orang jika mereka melihatnya. Hingga musik berhenti dan gerakan mereka ikut berhenti. Keduanya serentak mendudukkan tubuh mereka di lantai ruangan.

Nafas mereka terdengar saling memburu dan senyum merekapun tercetak jelas di pantulan cermin yang menempel di dinding. Seorang namja berkulit putih pucat dengan kaos hitam yang melekat pas ditubuhnya itu menoleh ke arah kanan. Memandang sosok namja yang duduk disampingnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Jongin-ah,"

Suara husky yang keluar dari bibir namja berkulit putih pucat itu membuat sang namja yang dipanggil menoleh ke arahnya. Sebuah senyum manis terukir indah di bibirnya. Apalagi dengan binar bahagia dari matanya yang mampu membuat semua orang terpana, termasuk namja yang memanggilnya.

"Ayo tarikan 'lagu itu' sebelum kita pulang,"

Alis Jongin berkerut saat namja itu tidak menangkap maksud 'lagu itu' dari namja disampingnya. Namja itu hanya tersenyum dan segera meninggalkan Jongin ke arah pemutar mp3 yang ada di meja tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

Namja itu mengotak-atik ponselnya dan menekan sebuah lagu berjudul "Dear no One". Hening sesaat memenuhi ruang dance itu namun sebuah beat perlahan muncul. Namja itu menoleh dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan menantangnya.

"Lagu ini kan-"

"Aku tahu belum selesai tapi kau takkan menolak, kan?"

Jongin tersenyum dan segera berdiri dari posisinya. Namja manis dengan kulit tan-nya itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan bersiap. Begitupun dengan namja berkulit pucat itu yang langsung berlari ke arah Jongin dan ikut bersiap.

Suara sang penyanyi langsung menggema dengan gerakan santai namun tegas dari kedua namja itu. Keduanya menari dengan senyum yang merekah di bibir mereka. Lagu itu seakan membawa sebuah kenangan indah yang menyeruak seiring dengan gerakan yang mengikuti alunan music itu.

 _Bu_ _t_ _sometimes, I just want somebody to hold_

 _Someone to give me the jacket when it's cold_

 _Got that young love even when we're old_

 _Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand_

 _Pick me up, pull me close, be my man_

 _I will love you till the end_

 _So if you're out there I swear to be good to you_

 _But I'm done lookin', for my future someone_

' _Cause when the time is right_

 _You'll be here, but for now_

 _Dear no one, this is your love song_

Kedua namja itu membelakangi kaca besar saat music itu mulai memelankan beatnya. Tangan namja pucat itu terulur ke arah Jongin yang langsung disambut olehnya. Namja pucat itu menarik tangan Jongin hingga Jongin memegang pundaknya dari belakang. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan senyum yang tak lepas sejak awal mereka menari. Nafas mereka saling memburu satu sama lain dengan detak jantung yang seirama.

"aku tidak menyangka kau akan memilih lagu ini, Sehun-ah."

Sehun –nama namja berkulit pucat itfu hanya tertawa kecil dan menggenggam tangan Jongin lalu menariknya untuk beristirahat. Latihan hari ini dirasa sangat cukup bagi Sehun dan namja itu tidak ingin melihat Jongin berlatih melebihi waktu lagi.

"Hun-ah, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Sehun yang sedang meminum minumannya hanya menggumam, menandakan persetujuan. Matanya tak beralih sedetikpun dari Jongin yang sedang mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk biru pemberiannya tahun lalu.

Namun, beberapa menit berlalu dan Jongin masih terdiam tak mengatakan apapun. Membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Apa yang akan ditanyakan namja manis yang sudah merebut hatinya itu?

"Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?"

Jongin menggeleng dan menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari keningnya. Namja manis itu hanya diam dan tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun.

"Tidak jadi. Nanti saja,"

Jongin segera melesat pergi sambil membawa tasnya yang sudah rapi. Membuat Sehun terbengong sejenak dengan keajaiban tingkah namja manis itu. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan berlari mengejar Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan erat. Seakan takut jika namja tan itu akan hilang dari hadapannya saat genggaman tangan itu terlepas. Keduanya tersenyum begitu manis membuat beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka ikut tersenyum. Sungguh sesuatu yang menggelikan namun manis untuk dikenang.

"Hun-ah, kau akan ikut ke pestanya Minseok-hyung, kan?"

Sehun hanya diam dan menatap lurus ke arah jalanan. Membuat Jongin yang kini sedang memandangnya hanya bisa menampakkan wajah penuh harapnya. Jongin tahu alasan Sehun yang menghindari pertanyaannya. Jongin sangat mengetahui hal itu namun namja manis itu tidak ingin Sehun terus-terusan menghindar dari masalah.

"Hm, aku ikut,"

"Eh,"

Jongin terdiam dengan ekspresi bingung dan heran. Bingung karena Sehun mengiyakan pertanyaannya dan heran dengan jawaban Sehun. Tapi bukankah hal itu malah bagus dan Jongin juga tidak perlu khawatir lagi,kan? Tapi bagaimana jika ada maksud terselubung dari jawaban Sehun?

"Aku tidak akan menghancurkan pestanya, Jongin. Kau mau aku berakhir di pemakaman, huh?"

Oh astaga, Oh Sehun dengan mulut sarkas-nya. Membuat Jongin langsung merubah wajahnya menjadi wajah kesalnya dan tanpa sadar namja manis itu mem-poutkan bibirnya. Membuat Sehun harus ekstra menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Jongin sekarang. Sungguh, wajah namja itu sangat-sangat imut dimata Sehun.

"Kau menyebalkan Tuan Oh. Jaga jarak denganku atau aku tendang kau,"

Jongin segera melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya penuh ekspresi kejahilan. Sungguh Jongin sangat menghindari Sehun yang berubah menjadi 'devil' itu. Pasti ada saja hal yang akan dilakukan Sehun untuk mengganggu Jongin yang kesal.

Lihat saja tingkahnya sekarang, Jongin yang memilih duduk sendiri di dalam bus harus berakhir pindah disamping Sehun yang langsung menariknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jongin. Jongin hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap jalanan yang bergerak cepat.

"Bantu aku, Jongin-ah,"

Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar lirihan Sehun. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah menegakkan tubuhnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya bersandar ke kursi penumpang dengan lesu.

"Bantu aku untuk berdiri di depan ayahku tanpa harus menyusahkan Minseok-hyung lagi. Aku-"

Sehun mendongak saat Jongin menyerukkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun. Tangan namja manis itu beralih menggenggam tangan dingin Sehun dengan erat. Menyalurkan perasaan nyaman dan tenang untuk namja pujaannya itu. Dan Jongin sungguh berharap jika hal itu dapat meyakinkan Sehun bahwa apapun yang terjadi nanti Jongin akan selalu ada untuk Sehun.

Sehun membalas genggaman erat Jongin dan mulai menutup matanya. Tanpa sadar namja itu juga ikut menyamankan kepalanya yang bertumpu ke kepala Jongin. Untuk sejenak Sehun akan membiarkan semua hal menyeruak dalam memori ingatannya. Ia membiarkan semua kenangan buruk terlewati dan berganti dengan kenangan bahagaia.

"Terima kasih, Kim Jongin,"

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta pertunangan itu terlihat begitu megah. Banyak sekali para pebisnis dan para keluarga terpandang hadir dalam pesta itu. Postur tegap dari para namja dan lekukan tubuh yang melekat erat dari para yeoja disana menandakan bahwa betapa elitnya pesta itu.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah baru saja memasuki kawasan pesta megah itu. Sehun keluar dari pintu kemudi diikuti dengan Jongin. Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun yang sedang memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada salah satu penjaga. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan disambut dengan senyum manis Jongin.

Kedua namja itu segera berjalan masuk dengan tangan Sehun yang menggenggam erat tangan Jongin. Mereka memakai setelan jas yang sangat pas melekat di tubuh dan memiliki sedikit corak yang sama namun berbeda warna. Jongin dengan warna hitam kesukaannya dan Sehun yang memilih warna putih.

Banyak pasang mata yang melihat ke arah mereka. Tatapan memuja nan menggoda dari beberapa namja dan yeoja disana yang sangat kentara di tujukan untuk Oh Sehun. Anak kedua dari pesta pertunangan itu dan juga pemilik sebuah CEO perusahan yang dia bangun sendiri sejak sekolah menengah atas.

Namun semua pandangan itu hanya dianggap Sehun sebagai sesuatu yang biasa. Karena bagi Sehun, hanya tatapan namja manis disampingnya inilah yang menjadi pilihan Sehun. Tidak dengan siapapun apalagi seseorang yang dikenalkan oleh keluarganya. Sehun tidak memperdulikan hal itu sama sekali dan lebih memilih untuk mencari pasangannya sendiri.

"Kalian datang,"

Kedua namja itu tersenyum saat melihat sosok namja mungil nan manis yang berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan senyum cerahnya. Namja mungil itu memakai sebuah kemeja hitam dan celana hitam tanpa jas juga memangkas tatanan rambut coklat sedikit kemerahan itu, menampilkan wajah manis-nya yang semakin langsung memeluk namja itu sedikit lebih lama karena jujur saja Sehun belum siap untuk ditinggal oleh kakak tirinya itu.

"Hey, Tuan Oh. Kau tidak akan menangis di acara pertunanganku, kan?"

Kim Minseok, kakak tiri Sehun hanya bisa mengelus lembut punggung tegap adiknya. Pandangan teduhnya menatap ke arah Jongin yang hanya diam menatap Sehun. Jongin tahu jika Minseok sudah berkorban banyak untuk Sehun bahkan bagi Jongin ikatan mereka lebih kuat daripada ikatannya dengan Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata musang Minseok yang teduh dan hangat. Tatapan yang selalu membuat Sehun merasa aman dan nyaman bahkan tatapan itu adalah rumah baginya dulu. Sekarang semuanya berubah karena kehadiran Jongin dan Minseok tahu jika Sehun sudah menemukan rumahnya.

"Minseok-hyung,"

Jongin memeluk Minseok dengan erat. Keduanya seakan menyalurkan perasaan sedih bercampur senang. Jongin melepas pelukannya terlebih dahulu dan menatap Minseok. Sehun hanya bisa diam memandangi kedua namja terpenting dalam hidupnya sedang berbincang.

Dulu, saat Sehun baru menginjak bangku sekolah menengah pertama, Minseok mempertemukannya dengan Jongin yang saat itu baru saja kehilangan kakak kandungnya. Awalnya, Sehun tidak terlalu menyukai perhatian Minseok kepada Jongin namun saat mengetahui bahwa Minseok dan Jongin masih memiliki hubungan saudara mau tak mau membuat Sehun ikut menjaga Jongin seperti yang dilakukan oleh Minseok.

Dan sekarang, hubungannya dengan Jongin sudah mencapai status 'kekasih' dan juga Minseok yang akan bertunangan dengan orang lain membuat Sehun tidak ingin mengatakan apapun karena takut jika dia akan berubah menjadi sosok yang emosional. Karena itulah namja tampan itu hanya diam dan memerhatikan bagaimana Minseok dan Jongin yang saling bercerita dan tertawa bersama. Sehun merasa jika saja dia mempunyai kekuatan untuk memutar waktu, dia akan membuat bahagia kedua namja itu lebih cepat.

Karena tawa Minseok terlihat begitu lepas saat bersama Jongin layaknya mereka adalah saudara kandung. Sehun menyadari bagaimana dirinya pertama kali melihat Jongin yang kehilangan kakak kandungnya hingga harus hidup sendirian sejak saat itu. Dan Minseok-lah yang menjadi pemeran kakak, ayah, dan ibu bagi Jongin.

"Mengkhawatirkan Minseok- **ku** atau Jongin- **mu**?"

Sehun menoleh dan menatap datar sosok namja tampan yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Namja tampan itu memegang dua gelas wine yang langsung ditawarkan untuk Sehun. Sehun menerima gelas itu dan meminumnya sedikit. Malam ini Sehun tidak ingin minum terlalu banyak karena sungguh namja tampan itu sedang malas dan ia yang akan menyetir mobil nanti.

"Aku akan menjaganya, Sehun-ah. Aku janji,"

"Aku tahu, Luhan-hyung. Hanya saja aku masih belum siap jika tidak ada Minseok-hyung,"

Luhan –nama namja yang menjadi tunangan Minseok itu mendengus geli mendengar ucapan Sehun. Luhan tahu jika Sehun masih mengujinya namun ia akan dengan senang hati untuk mengabulkan permintaan dongsaeng kesayangan Minseok itu.

"Kau punya waktu satu bulan, Oh. Hentikan sifat **brothers-complex –mu** itu atau aku akan membawa Minseok pergi sekarang juga,"

Sehun tertawa mendengar ucapan Lu Han yang terasa meremehkan itu. Keduanya saling menatap dan tertawa membuat beberapa namja dan yeoja yang memandang mereka semakin menginginkan mereka. Namun semua itu hanya dianggap lalu oleh kedua namja tampan itu.

"Lu Han,"

Suara husky yang berat itu langsung mengalihkan perhatian kedua namja itu. Sehun yang melihat pemilik suara itu langsung saja memasang wajah datar dan tatapan dinginnya. Membuat Lu Han sangat mengutuk seorang pria paruh baya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah mertuanya itu.

"Ya. Ada apa ayah?"

"Kau bisa menggantikanku bertemu dengan Tuan Huang? Dia ada disana bersama Tuan Kang dan juga Tuan Min,"

Lu Han hanya mengangguk dan menatap khawatir ke arah Sehun. Dengan berat hati, namja itu meninggalkan Sehun yang harus terjebak bersama seseorang yang sangat dihindarinya malam ini. Lu Han menoleh ke arah Minseok dengan pandangan khawatirnya namun Minseok hanya menampakkan senyum ketenangannya kepada namja itu sebelum menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang.

"Kau datang?"

Sehun membungkukkan badannya dan mengangguk dengan hormat. Membuat beberapa pasang mata memandang perilaku keduanya dengan kernyitan apalagi tatapan Minseok dan Jongin yang menyiratkan rasa khawatir yang tinggi menambah penasaran. Tuan Oh hanya memandang Sehun seakan menunggu namja itu berbicara yang sungguh di kutuk oleh Sehun sekarang.

"Saya menerima undangan khusus dari Kim Minseok, putera anda Tuan Oh,"

"Begitukah? Lalu kau pasti tidak keberatan jika kita berbicara empat mata di ruanganku, kan."

Sehun tahu itu bukanlah pertanyaan namun pernyataan. Sehun sangat mengetahui semua tingkah namja paruh baya yang menjadi ayahnya itu. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Tuan Oh. Tuan Oh sadar bahwa kini ia mendapat tatapan tajam dari putera pertamanya yang terus melihatnya namun hanya ini saja yang bisa ia lakukan untuk berbincang dengan Sehun tanpa ada gangguan tentu saja.

Sehun mengikuti langkah Tuan Oh namun tangannya dicekal oleh Jongin yang dengan beraninya menahan Sehun. Membuat Tuan Oh hanya diam dengan alis sebelah terangkat memandang kedua namja itu. Sehun memegang tangan Jongin lalu melepasnya. Sehun dapat melihat kekhawatiran namja manis itu melalui manik hitam kelamnya.

"Aku akan segera kembali. Aku janji,"

Dengan beraninya, Sehun mencium bibir Jongin sekilas lalu berjalan mengikuti Tuan Oh yang sudah berada beberapa meter di depannya. Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat. Minseok menghampiri Jongin dan menenangkan namja manis itu. Ia yakin, ayahnya tidak akan menyakiti Sehun lagi kali ini. Tidak untuk sekarang atau nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri di depan meja kerja Tuan Oh. Kedua namja berbeda era itu sudah berdiam diri selama setengah jam tanpa melepas tatapan satu sama lain. Membuat Sehun yang sudah muak memutuskan tatapan itu terlebih dahulu. Membuat Tuan Oh tersentak dan menampakkan ekspresi sedihnya sesaat.

"Jadi, kau tetap pada pendirianmu?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan ayahnya. Tuan Oh menatap Sehun sejenak dan mendesah lega membuat Sehun kembali menatap ayahnya. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah ayahnya kali ini. Sehun terdiam menatap wajah ayahnya yang menampakkan kerut lelah dan gusar di wajahnya.

Mata tegas yang selalu membuat Sehun kagum kini terpejam erat seakan sedang memikirkan sebuah beban berat. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan ayahnya namun Sehun harap itu bukan sesuatu yang akan disesalinya nanti. Karena Sehun tetap saja tidak bisa menolak permintaan ayahnya kecuali jika permintaan itu berhubungan dengan Jongin. Sehun jelas menolaknya apapun yang terjadi.

"Ayah sekarat, Sehun-ah,"

Lirihan dari sang ayah membuat Sehun terpaku. Sudah lama Sehun tidak pernah mendengar namanya disebut oleh ayahnya dan suara lirih dari ayahnya membuat Sehun mengingat kembali tentang ibunya. Sehun segera berjalan mendekati ayahnnya dan menarik kursi ayahnya hingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku selalu mengecek kondisimu selama ini dan semuanya baik-baik saja. Bahkan jika kau-"

Sehun tersadar akan sesuatu dan langsung menekuk kakinya di depan ayahnya hingga Sehun dapat melihat wajah sedih ayahnya. Sehun terpaku dengan pandangan kosongnya. Namja tampan itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Tuan Oh memeluk Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajah anaknya ke arah pundaknya.

"Ayah sekarat saat kau pergi Sehun-ah. Ayah menyuruhmu pergi agar kau tidak perlu melihat ayah menderita. Begitu juga dengan Minseok namun anak itu malah bertahan disini dan membantuku melewati rasa sakit itu,"

Sehun masih terdiam di pelukan hangat ayahnya. Namja itu merasa sangat bodoh dengan semua ini. Semua perilaku ayahnya yang berkebalikan dengan ucapan ayahnya kini terngiang di benaknya.

"Kau bohong, kan? Semua ini tidak benar, kan?"

Sehun segera melepas pelukan Tuan Oh dan berjalan mundur hingga tubuhnya menabrak rak buku. Sehun tidak ingin disana lagi dan menatap tatapan penuh kesedihan itu. Sehun tidak kuat lagi jika harus mendengar lirihan ayahnya yang menyayat hatinya.

"Sehun-"

"Kau bohong Tuan Oh! **Kau membohongiku**!"

Teriakan Sehun menggema dengan luruhnya air mata dari manik Sehun yang menampakkan ekspresi kecewa dan sedih. Tuan Oh menghela nafasnya sejenak dan berjalan ke arah Sehun namun Sehun terus memundurkan langkahnya hingga Tuan Oh terdiam di depan mejanya.

"Kau membuatku tidak peduli. Kau membuatku ingin membunuhmu. Kau membuat hidupku hancur. Dan sekarang kau mengatakan jika kau sekarat. Apa aku akan percaya hal itu?"

"Aku tahu reaksimu akan seperti ini, Sehun-ah. Karena itulah aku mengusirmu, membuatmu menjadi orang sukses, mendesakmu hingga kau menjadi seperti sekarang diusiamu yang baru saja genap 21 tahun. Karena hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang ayah yang tak pantas disebut seorang ayah sepertiku. Yang umurnya hanya tinggal menghitung hari atau bahkan menghitung detik dari sekarang,"

Sehun menatap nanar saat mendengar pengakuan ayahnnya. Pengakuan bahwa ayahnya hanya ingin Sehun menjadi sosok yang kuat walaupun berhadapan dengan ayahnya sendiri. Sehun mendecih dan memijat keningnya gusar membuat Tuan Oh hanya bisa memaklumi tindakan anak kesayangannya itu.

"Kau tahu aku tidak membutuhkan semua ini. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu sebagai seorang anak tapi kau selalu mendorongku menjauh,"

"Kau membutuhkan semua ini Sehun-ah. Dengan berada di dekat ayah yang berpenyakitan sepertiku, kau hanya akan menjadi sosok lemah-"

" **Peduli setan dengan semua itu! Yang ku inginkan hanya menghabiskan waktu bersamamu! Kau ayahku! Kau panutanku! Tidakkah kau sadar jika semua yang sudah kau lakukan kali ini membuatku sangat-sangat menderita?"**

Luapan amarah itu akhirnya meluncur dari bibir Sehun. Perasaan namja tampan itu yang harus berpisah dengan satu-satunya orang yang menjadi panutan dan mampu membuatnya bertahan. Sehun selalu iri dengan teman-temannya yang bercanda dengan ayah mereka. Sehun selalu ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama ayahnya.

Namun pada kenyataannya, ayahnya tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Ayahnya yang menyindirnya dengan berbagai alasan tidak berguna yang membuatnya menjadi sosok seperti sekarang. Sehun muak dengan semua itu dan perkataan ayahnya hanya membuat luka yang ia toreh semakin dalam.

"Kau membuatku menjadi seorang anak yang berdosa. Ku mohon hentikan,"

Sehun tidak kuat jika terus seperti ini. Sehun tidak sanggup jika harus berpisah dengan ayahnya untuk kedua kalinya. Sudah cukup 9 tahun ini ia berpisah dengan ayahnya. Sehun tidak ingin pergi lagi, Sehun ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang ayah. Sudah lama ia menantikan kembalinya sosok ayah-nya dulu, sosok yang begitu kuat saat sang istri meninggal, yang selalu menyayanginya dan melindunginya.

"Ku mohon hentikan. Kau membuatku semakin sakit, Ayah. Sangat sakit,"

Sehun luruh hingga namja itu terjatuh karena kakinya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu lemah. Tuan Oh langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk anaknya dengan penuh kehangatan. Sudah lama Tuan Oh menantikan pangilan 'ayah' keluar dari bibir sang anak. Sehun menangis pilu dan membalas pelukan ayahnya. Seakan momen ini akan menjadi momen terakhirnya bersama ayahnya.

"Maafkan ayah, nak. Maafkan ayah,"

Sehun masih menangis dalam pelukan ayahnya begitu juga dengan Tuan Oh yang tidak menyangka jika anaknya akan menjadi seperti itu. Kedua orang itu saling menumpahkan rasa hingga pesta pertunangan usai tanpa kehadiran keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengerang kecil saat sebuah tangan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Perlahan Sehun membuka matanya dan mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya. Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung saat melihat atap kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Seingatnya Sehun sudah merubah warnanya menjadi biru dua minggu yang lalu.

"Sudah bangun, heum?"

Sehun terlonjak dan langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya saat melihat ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya dan duduk disampingnya. Sehun menampakkan wajah blank-nya saat melihat sang ayah tertawa karena melihat ekspresinya.

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam? Kau menangis di pelukan ayah hingga 2 jam lebih lalu tertidur pulas setelahnya-"

"Ya, ya, hentikan itu Tuan Oh, aku ingat oke. Jadi bisakah ayah keluar agar aku bisa membersihkan diri,"

Tuan Oh kembali tertawa saat melihat wajah anaknya yang memerah. Astaga Tuan Oh seharusnya lebih memilih memertahankan anaknya daripada bertindak egois seperti sebelumnya. Tuan Oh menepuk kepala Sehun sayang dan segera beranjak keluar kamar.

Sehun yang mendapat tepukan lembut itu langsung melebarkan senyumnya. Tidak menyangka jika semua itu bukanlah mimpi belaka. Semuanya kini menjadi kenyataan sekarang dan Sehun tidak mengerti lagi apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Namja tampan itu segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membersihkan diri,

Namja itu masih tidak bisa menyangka jika hubungannya sudah membaik sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana selanjutnya. Tindakan ayahnya yang membangunkannya seperti dulu membuatnya senang. Jika semua ini adalah mimpi, Sehun berharap jika ia tidak akan dibangunkan dari tidurnya sekarang ataupun nanti.

9 tahun bukanlah waktu yang cepat bagi Sehun dengan menghabiskan sebagian waktunya menjauh dari sang ayah. Ia ingat saat pertama kalinya, Tuan Oh menampar Sehun karena berkelahi di sekolah, Tuan Oh merasa malu dengan tindakan Sehun dan mengusirnya dari rumah dengan mengatakan jika ia harus menjadi orang sukses terlebih dahulu sebelum ia berhasil memukul semua musuhnya.

Sehun terguncang dengan tindakan ayahnya namun Minseok dengan sigap membantunya. Minseok membelikan Sehun sebuah apartment yang masih ia tinggali sampai sekarang dan sejak itulah penderitaannya dimulai. Cacian yang dilontarkan ayahnya memicunya untuk berfikir lebih serius dari kebanyakan anak diumurnya saat itu. Hingga ia berhasil mendirikan sebuah perusahaannya sendiri dibidang bisnis saat ia baru saja menginjak bangku sekolah menengah atas.

Kembali lagi ke kamar Sehun, ia sudah selesai dengan rutinitas paginya dan turun dari lantai atas dan segera berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Disana sudah ada ayahnya, Minseok, Lu Han, dan Jongin yang duduk menantinya. Sehun merasa bersalah karena harus bangun telat yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan dirinya dan juga Jongin.

"Jongin, kau-"

"Salahkan sesorang yang menjemputku ke pesta dan melarangku untuk pulang sendiri hingga aku harus terdampar menjadi obat nyamuk bersama pasangan aneh Minseok-hyung,"

Nada dingin dari Jongin membuat Sehun meringis. Sehun sangat menyesal sudah menelantarkan Jongin tapi ini juga bukan kemauannya. Sehun juga dapat melihat wajah Lu Han yang sedikit khawatir dengan tingkah Jongin dan wajah Minseok yang biasa saja. Hingga tawa ayahnya mengalihkan perhatian Sehun.

"Simpan amarahmu untuk Sehun, Jongin-ah. Sekarang kita makan dahulu dan Lu Han sebaiknya kau ajak Minseok pergi setelah ini,"

Lu Han menaikkan alisnya heran dengan ucapan ayah mertuanya itu. Terdengar berbeda dari biasanya dan Lu Han yakin semua itu berkat Sehun dan hubungan keduanya yang membaik. Tuan Oh memasukkan daging ke dalam mulutnya dan menatap ke arah Lu Han dan Minseok bergantian.

"Apa maksud, ayah? Kenapa aku harus pergi jalan-jalan sementara adikku baru saja pulang ke rumahnya?"

Terkutuklah Minseok dengan sifat **brother complex-nya** yang sama besarnya dengan Sehun. Mendengar hal itu membuat Sehun harus memasang wajah datarnya untuk menghindari tatapan bingung Jongin dan tatapan membunuh dari Lu Han. Sehun melirik ke arah sang ayah yang masih mengunyah daging dalam mulutnya.

"Tentu saja untuk menyiapkan pernikahan Sehun dan Jongin,"

"Uhuk-uhuk"

Kedua namja yang baru saja disebut oleh Tuan Oh itu langsung tersedak. Sehun yang harus tersedak karena minumannya dan Jongin yang tersedak karena makanannya. Sungguh sesuatu yang menggelikan hingga tawa ketiga orang yang ada disana meledak.

"Ayah, aku dan Jongin bahkan masih kuliah. Bagaimana bisa ayah melakukan hal itu?"

"Oh jangan anggap ayah tidak tahu kelakuanmu beserta hormonmu itu Sehun. Melihat Minseok yang bisa menolak keinginan Lu Han mampu membuatku tenang walaupun Lu Han sudah berhasil merampas- **nya**. Tapi, untukmu Oh Junior, kau sudah merampas **kepe** **rjaka** **an** Jongin dan selalu saja melakukan hal _'itu'_ kapanpun yang kau mau. Ku harap persiapan pernikahan sudah siap 3 bulan lagi karena aku tidak ingin ada kasus hamil di luar nikah. Nah, sekarang kalian harus berkemas karena kita akan pergi ke China untuk melangsungkan pernikahan Lu Han dan Minseok,"

Semuanya terdiam dengan ekspresi _blank_ mereka setelah mendengar ucapan Tuan Oh. Ke-empat orang itu tidak menyangka jika Tuan Oh bisa mengatakan hal itu secara gamblang membuat mereka tanpa sadar tertawa bersama. Sungguh, pagi yang sangat manis bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Sehun menatap hamparan luas rerumputan dari balkon kamar Sehun. Sehun memeluk Jongin dari belakang dan Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sehun. Menikmati bagaimana hangatnya pelukan Sehun saat ini. Apalagi suasana sore itu terasa begitu indah sekarang.

"Jongin-ah. Apa kau ingat saat terakhir kali kita latihan menari bersama?"

Jongin berdehem menandakan bahwa ia ingat dengan hari itu. Sehari sebelum pesta pertunangan Lu Han dan Minseok itu berarti sudah 2 minggu ini keduanya tidak latihan menari lagi. Keduanya ditahan di rumah besar keluarga Oh setelah kejadian waktu itu. Sehun tersenyum saat Jongin mengingat hal itu dan semakin memeluk erat tubuh Jongin yang sedikit bergetar karena angin berhembus.

"apa sekarang kau akan memberitahuku apa pertanyaanmu yang tertunda waktu itu? Dan ku harap kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya Nyonya Oh,"

Jongin terdiam dan tersenyum saat mendengar panggilan itu. Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap lekat ke arah Sehun yang kini menaruh seluruh atensinya kepada pujaan hatinya itu.

"Kau sangat ingin tahu ya,"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin kau menyimpan sesuatu dan kau tahukan aku benci melihatmu berbohong dan merahasiakan sesuatu,"

Jongin mengangguk dan mengusap wajah tampan Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun hanya diam dan menunggu Jongin untuk mengatakannya. Sehun tahu jika Jongin masih tidak ingin mengatakannya namun Sehun yakin Jongin akan mengatakannya sekarang.

"Waktu itu aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau memilih lagu 'itu' untuk penampilan kita dulu saat pesta perpisahan di sekolah dulu dan kemarinpun kau memutar lagu 'itu' lagi,"

Sehun tersenyum saat Jongin mengecup sekilas pipinya dan terus mengusap pipinya. Sehun membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam karena usapan Jongin dan menatap lekat Jongin yang menampilkan wajah penasaran.

"Jadi kau ingin tahu ya,"

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin mengetahuinya dan jangan sekali-kali kau mengatakan sesuatu yang jahil karena aku akan meleparmu dari sini saat itu juga, Tuan Kim,"

Sehun tertawa saat mendengar panggilan Jongin yang entah kenapa menjadi Tuan Kim bukan Tuan Oh. Jongin kembali membalikkan badannya dan menatap hamparan rumput disana. Menunggu sang pujaan mengatakan alasannya.

"Lagu itu entah kenapa mengingatkanku kepada dirimu. Saat sedih atau senang kau selalu ada disampingku dan saat itu aku menemukan seseorang yang menjadi masa depanku di waktu yang sangat-sangat tepat. Aku sudah lama menunggu dan penantianku-pun sekarang berakhir. Waktu krusial dimana aku menemukan bahwa seorang Kim Jongin adalah masa depanku. Aku mencintaimu, Oh Jongin,"

Jongin tersenyum manis mendengar alasan Sehun. Jongin sangat menantikan ucapan itu dan kini harapannya menjadi kenyataan saat Sehun mengatakannya. Sehun membalik tubuh Jongin dan menunggu jawaban dari namja manis yang selalu mengusik dan hadir dalam hidupnya itu. Seseorang yang ia tunggu kini hadir dan akan menjadi masa depannya saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana pernikahan di salah satu gereja yang berada di Beijing, China itu berlangsung khusyu' dan hikmat. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang hadir dan menyemarakkan pesta pernikahan tertutup itu. Di salah satu sudut gereja ada, beberapa namja yang sedang berkumpul dan tertawa bersama memenuhi kegembiraan disana.

"Selamat, Minseok-hyung. Akhirnya rusa mesum itu menikahimu,"

"Terima kasih, Jongin-ah. Aku sebenarnya tidak yakin bahwa aku akan menikah saat ini tapi setelah melihat bahwa kau ada disini, Sehun juga ada disini dan kalian memakai tuxedo yang sama, ku rasa ini semua kenyataan,"

Jongin tertawa mendengar penuturan Minseok itu. Namja manis itu bahkan memeluk MInseok dengan begitu eratnya. Awalnya, Minseok kaget dengan tindakan Jongin, namun ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu. Namja manis dengan mata rubahnya itu tahu jika saat ini Jongin merindukan kakaknya.

"Jongin-ah, jika kau ingin menangis, maka menangis bahagialah untukku. Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri, jadi jangan menahannya lagi. Kau… dan juga Joonmyeon adalah adikku. Kalian adikku dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah,"

Hening sesaat namun Minseok tahu jika ia mulai bisa merasakan tubuh Jongin yang gemetar menahan tangis. Namja manis itu mengusap punggung Jongin dengan lembut. Minseok tahu, tidak akan ada yang dapat menggantikan sosok Joonmyeon namun ia takkan pernah mengurangi rasa sayangnya kepada Jongin. Tatapannya beralih ke arah Sehun yang menatapnya. Senyuman menenangkan dilayangkan Minseok kepada Sehun yang menatap Jongin khawatir.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Terima kasih banyak karena mau bersamaku, terima kasih banyak,"

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar lirihan Jongin dalam pelukannya. Namja manis itu dapat melihat sosok sang adik yang menghampirinya dan Jongin. Minseok tersenyum ke arah Sehun yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jongin-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan erat dan hal itu membuat Jongin dengan cepat beralih ke dalam pelukan Sehun. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata dan hal itu membuat Sehun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

Sret~

Minseok tersentak saat merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Namja manis itu menoleh dan sebuah kecupan di bibir ia terima dari namja yang sudah berubah status menjadi 'suami'-nya itu.

"Luhan, kau-"

Cup

"Berhenti mengomel, baobei. Kau terlihat semakin manis jika mengomel,"

Minseok menyikut perut Lu Han perlahan. Semburat merah nampak muncul di kedua pipinya yang gembil itu. Sungguh membuat Lu Han yang melihatnya merasa gemas sendiri dengan 'istri'-nya itu.

" _Lu-ge, kau harus menjaganya dengan nyawa-mu. Jika sekali saja, kau membuatnya menangis maka kau akan tanggung akibatnya,"_

Lu Han tersenyum ke arah Sehun yang berbicara dengan bahasa mandarin yang fasih. Hal itu membuat Minseok hanya diam memandang bingung ke arah Sehun dan Lu Han. Namun saat melihat senyuman tampan Lu Han, hal itu mampu membuat Minseok lagi-lagi merasakan pipinya kembali memanas.

" _Aku akan menjaganya sesuai dengan apa yang terucap dalam ikrar pernikahan-ku dan jika aku menyakitinya, kau bisa membunuhku saat itu juga. Ah, ku harap kau juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan-ku untuk Jongin-mu,"_

" _Tentu saja,"_

.

.

.

.

.

END

Sudah aku ganti ya… Maaf kalo masih ada yang salah


End file.
